1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication termination controlling method and a mobile communication termination controlling system that allow the user of a mobile station to pre-register a termination mode in the case that he or she predicts that the mobile station will be blocked or shadowed and thereby will not stably transmit and receive a radio wave so that opportunities for receiving calls increase in the mobile station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile communication, when a mobile station is present in a building or is shielded, since a termination controlling sequence is not completed, a call may not be terminated to the mobile station.
In a mobile communication using a low-orbit communication satellite, which will be widely used in near future, since the communication satellite travels in low orbits of the Earth, the receiving condition of a mobile station will vary time by time.
When the receiving condition of a mobile station is bad in a satellite communication using a low-orbit satellite, signals are not stably transmitted and received between the communication satellite and the mobile station in the period necessary for the termination controlling sequence performed therebetween. Thus, it is predicted that the termination controlling sequence is not perfectly performed.
As a technology for increasing the probability of which a radio circuit is established between a mobile station and a base station in such a situation, a termination controlling system for a mobile communication system has been proposed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei-2-005636.
In the related art reference disclosed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei-2-005636, unless a termination controlling sequence has been completed, the mobile station does not indicate a termination call. Thus, in a situation that the termination controlling sequence has not been partially performed, the mobile station cannot inform the user that a termination call to the mobile station has taken place. Thus, opportunities for receiving calls remarkably decrease in the mobile station.
Even if only a termination call is indicated in the middle of the termination controlling sequence, unless the mobile station can stably transmit and receive signals, the mobile station cannot enter a communication state. Thus, with the technology of the related art reference, the usefulness is not improved.